With the recent advances in technology, communication systems, wired or wireless, may transmit data using facsimile or fax communication. Facsimile based communication generally involves transmission of data over a network, for instance, to a telephone number associated with a communication system. Since the data transmission is over a network, conditions of the network at receiver as well as sender end may affect quality and success rate of the data transmission. In certain cases, impaired network conditions may result in a data transmission failure.